


Victory Kiss

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1410, Battle of Grünwald - Freeform, Fluff, Historical References, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Having now defeated that pain in their neck, the Teutonic Knights, Lithuania and Poland sit and have a talk amongst the bodies of their fallen enemies.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Victory Kiss

“We did it.” Lithuania fell to his knees, tears beginning to stream down his face. “We finally beat him.”

Lithuania sobbed, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a bloodied hand. He looked towards the sky, a smile crossing his lips as he took in the sweet, sweet scent of victory. Nothing could have gone more right.

Ever since the Lithuanian powerhouse had allied himself with his Polish neighbour, the two had taken long strides to finally tear down the Teutonic Forces that existed only as a thorn in their side. With great partnership involved, Lithuania and Poland overcame their history of attacking one another and turned that energy towards their mutual enemy.

“I’m so happy he’s finally like, gone.” Poland grinned, kneeling down against Lithuania and looking over at him. “We defeated him, just imagine what we can do if we stick together for real.”

There was a moment of silence before Lithuania turned to Poland with a bemused expression. “Together?”

Poland nodded quickly and wrapped a tired, armour covered arm around Lithuania’s shoulder, “Well, we’re both really strong, right?”

Lithuania couldn’t disagree with that. He was strong and Poland was surprisingly strong. That part had still come as a surprise. Poland was strong.

“If we just have one another’s backs, we’ll be like, the best! I can see it!” Poland sat down now and kicked off some of the armour around his legs. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as in love with someone than I do now…”

Poland had muttered those last words and it was difficult for Lithuania to understand them. Polish was still a new language for the old Balt to figure out and it was so different than his own. Even if he had studied it for nearly 30 years, it sounded foreign to him at times. “What do you mean?” He didn’t want to reply or misunderstand Poland’s words. “I think fighting by your side will benefit us both, too.”

“I like you…” Poland shot out of his mouth again, “I mean, a lot a lot.”

Lithuania cocked his head, confused what his once rival turned friend had meant, “Well I like you too!”

That wasn’t a lie. Poland had grown on him and he likes that. It was nice having some kind of partner that stood on equal footing as you and wanted to be by yourself. He couldn’t say the same for the East Slavs that lived with him and he had already lost so many of his fellow Baltic Tribes.

“You like me too?” Poland twirled a finger in the dirt, “‘cus I just…” He leaned back and gazed into the darkening sky, “I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am now, right here, with you.”

Lithuania felt his face heat up and he blushed, turning away. He didn’t need Poland to see his face like this. “Is that so?” He added and looked out across the field. Bodies of fallen enemies and allies scattered across the ground. “My, my face is red because of the heat inside this armour…” Lithuania lied, “…not because of what you’re saying.”

Poland went quiet and hid his face, “What I’m trying to say is… I like I’m in love with you. We’ve been together like, thirty-years! Do you know how long that is? I mean, by people’s standards? I don’t even know if people live that long.”

Confusion and warmth hit Lithuania and he became flustered, his face now so red he couldn’t make an excuse over it. “Love…me?”

“I know we’re in this personal union and stuff… and we’ve been trying to get along. We’re kinda different.” Poland continued, “I’ve been wanting to um… confess to you for a while.”

As Poland talked, Lithuania had gotten so warm from his own emotions over the conversation that he needed to take off more of his armour. He cast his shoulder and chest pieces to his side.

Truth be told, Lithuania hadn’t felt loved in so long he wondered if love was just a rumour. He’d had flings with humans, tried to impress a few of the nearby nations, but all in all he struggled with it. He wondered if something were wrong with him but here was this strange nation about his age who’d been trying to confess to him for years. He felt disbelief. “Don’t be silly, Po–”

Poland shook his head, “I’m not being silly, I think you’re gonna be something special in my life for a while and I just, really need to tell you.” He looked away, “What better time than a communal victory, right?”

“If you really meant it, kiss me,” Lithuania spoke before realizing what he said. He was a hopeless romantic who admittedly really wanted something, even if it’d only last a short time, “I mea–”

Before Lithuania could finish his sentence, Poland had leaned in and stuck his lips on Lithuania’s, kissing him full force.

Lithuania’s body nearly exploded in a mix of embarrassment and emotion but he let it happen, even kissing Poland back.

Once done, Poland pulled away and gave a sly grin. “Now that that’s settled, wanna loot some of these bodies?”

“Deal.”


End file.
